Wild Imagiantion
by anglecake
Summary: Oneshot Drarry. Harry has a dream about someone he knows. Someone he knows quite well in fact Intrigued? well click to find out more I'm not giving any spoilers.


Wild imagination

Set in the middle of 6th year.

Harry was in bed sleeping he had been having dreams lately not of Voldemort but of a certain someone. A certain blonde haired grey eyed someone that's right you guessed it Draco Malfoy was the object of Harry's dreams. Hermione thought that Harry had become obsessed with Draco. She thought that Harry had the wrong theory about Draco being a Death Eater. Harry still thought he was right about the whole Death Eater thing. But Harry was obsessed by Draco in a different way.

Harry was completely mesmerised by Draco. Every time Harry saw Draco or eve caught a glimpse of him Draco Malfoy was _breath-taking._ Draco Malfoy was both infuriating and intriguing at the same time. Harry lived for those moments that they crossed paths. He noticed every little detail About Draco. How he flushed pink every time Harry insulted him. How he had stopped slicking back his hair. The thing where endless…

But tonight, things had just begun:

 _Harry was walking into the changing room after an intense practice he waited until everyone had gone before turning on the shower. He didn't want them to see his scars. Draco walked into the changing room and walked towards Harry._

' _Mmmm Potter your mine I've been thinking about this for a long time'_

' _W-what are you doing Malfoy?' Harry gasped_

 _Draco didn't say anything but he pushed Harry into the shower. He then proceeded to take off Harry's tie and unbutton his shirt. The shirt and tie both slid into a heap on the ground Draco kicked the pile away._

' _Your sooo beautiful Harry' Draco mumbled_

' _But I've got scars'_

' _The scars don't matter it just makes you look more handsome.'_

 _Draco then pushed Harry against the wall and kissed him roughly. Harry responded back just has eagerly before he began to hungrily devour Draco's mouth. Draco slid his tongue into Harry's throat and began to slowly explore every nook and cranny of Harry's mouth. Moving over each of Harry's teeth. Poking inside each cheek. Draco then began to suck on Harry's neck pulling Harry closer. Each kiss made Harry gasp._

' _That's going to leave a bruise tomorrow.'_

' _I don't care I mark what's mine.'_

 _Harry answered with a gasp and a moan. Draco moved closer to Harry the water was splashing down on them both, steam was rising. But both boys didn't care. Both boys where hot and flustered. Their hands moved together both boys fell into a steady rhythm Harry's hands found its way into Draco's hair. His hair was so soft and silky. Harry could run his fingers through it all day. Draco's hair had a creamy smooth texture It was a beautiful waterfall Harry wished it was longer he wanted to stroke every inch of it. Draco leaned into Harry's touch making a purr like noise. Harry couldn't help but think that Draco reminded him of a cat. Lovely white Persian cat. Draco had now pulled Harry very close. Harry could feel Draco's leg brushing against his thigh. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. He had never felt more alive. It was good to feel Draco's arms around his. Pressing him up against the wall. Harry thought that there was never something sexier than Draco Malfoy at this moment drenched in sweat and water. Harry could see Draco's shirt plastered on his body hugging his magnificent torso. Harry could see Draco's abs peeking through Quidditch had certainly done Draco Malfoy A whole load of good. Harry couldn't help but admire Draco's Body. Draco's hand moved upwards and took Harry's glasses off he placed the glasses on the bench next to them. Harry blinked things started to become blurry._

 _'God you look soo hot without your glasses on'_

 _' Thanks Draco but I need those to see'_

 _'I'll put them back on when we finish'_

 _Draco then leaned in and kissed Harry. It was a kiss to end all kisses. Harry had never felt this way before. He felt as if his whole mouth had exploded there was a tingling sensation in his lips. God it was good. Draco tasted of Vanilla cake. Warm and sweet. Harry didn't want this to end._

Harry woke up with a gasp drenched in sweat he could feel his face heating up in the dark Harry rolled over. He put on his glasses.

' _Tempus'_ Harry muttered

It was 3 am in the morning. Harry took his glasses of and lay in bed. He could feel his heart Thumping inside his chest. He felt his lips they stilled tingled it was almost as if the dream was real.

 **All rights belong to Jk**

 **I'm just borrowing her characters**

 **You like? Well please leave a review I want to know what you guys think**


End file.
